Tiger Stripes
by Blinks-Tiger
Summary: After Spot disowns his own overprotected sister she joins up with her boyfriend Kid Blink and his friends. Little do they know that she will change all their lives forever....
1. The Beginning

Title: Tiger Stripes  
  
Author: Lorelei  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters like Spot Conlon or Jack Kelly. These characters belong to Disney. I do, however, own Stripe and any other unrecognizable characters.  
  
- - -  
  
I crouched low in the black alley-way, fingering my stolen brass knuckles that were concealed in my pocket. I slipped them carefully on my rough fingers. The large boy advanced towards me and I ducked just in time. He sailed into the brick wall behind me, his attempted tackle failed. He staggered as he stood up. I brought my arm back, swung forward, and connected with his jaw in time to hear a sickening crack of bone. His body crumpled and I turned around to face my Manhattan friend Mush. "Aye Mush, ya' eva' get fresh wit me that's what's gonna happen to ya'." I joked, my thick Brooklyn and Irish accent seeping through my pores.  
  
He nodded slowly and I realized he was shirtless and soaked, with what I wasn't sure until he collapsed against me. I staggered under his weight but managed to pull him out into the street lights. The red fluid shone in the moonlight and there was a gash on his chest. He looked up at me from where he was laying on the ground and I saw the two purple shiners on his jaw and under his eye. I pulled him up and used my last remaining strength to haul him to the abandoned warehouse where the Brooklyn newsies slept. By the time I got there my trousers and shirt were soaked with Mush's blood and the dirty water from the streets.  
  
I pushed the warehouse's back door open with my foot and called out to Dice and Headline to help me with him. They hurried over and promptly asked what was wrong with him. "Looks like he's got a few bad hits to the face and this 'ere cut looks like it coulda come from a jack knife." I explained to my two friends. We settled him down on a few blankets after cleaning out his cut. Mush continued to slip in and out of consciousness. I left his side and went to sit next to Headline who was playing poker with Bridge.  
  
"So where's me brudda?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Ah, he went to Harlem to take care a some business. He'll be back tomorrow." Headline said.  
  
"That Spot." I shook my head. "He's always gots some kind a business to take care a." I played with the key on a chain around my neck that matched my brothers. He was always worrying me like this.  
  
- - -  
  
Mush was standing, stretching, then wincing from the burning in his chest. He tied his tattered shoes and yawned slightly. He crouched next to me as I pulled my hat on over my greasy hair. "Come on goil, come back to Manhattan wit me. You can finally meet me boys." I shook my head, my brother Spot wouldn't like it if I went there. But then again, he's not here. As I pulled my suspenders up I thought back to the time I first met Mush.  
  
He had just come out of a bar and was drunker than a sailor. A few guys thought it would be funny to beat him up and take what he's got. Knowing he didn't have much and was only a newsie, I managed to finally get him away from those guys. He passed out and when he came to we became fast friends. The day after the next, the newsies went on strike.  
  
"I dunno Mushy." I said, "I don't think Spot is gonna like it."  
  
"Oh come on. He's not here now ain't he? You could be back by tomorrow mornin'. You could stay wit us." His brown eyes widened as he attempted to look like a lost puppy.  
  
"Aight, aight. " I said to Mush, giving in at his pathetic attempt to convince me. "Headline! I'm goin' to Manhattan for tah day, I'll be back tomorrow." Headline looked at me strangely as we headed out to carry the banner for the day.  
  
- - -  
  
After getting our papes we headed across the bridge and all of them where gone by the time we crossed into Manhattan. I'd only been here once before and it was with Spot. How do I act around these guys?  
  
"Heya Mush!" a brown-haired boy with a crutch said.  
  
"Crutchy! Good to see you walking again!" Mush slapped Crutchy lightly on the back. "'Dis 'ere is Stripe Conlon, from Brooklyn." Crutchy looked me up and down.  
  
"Wow, its great tah finally meet ya' Stripe. Spot talks about ya' a lot." He spit in his hand and held it out. I spit in my hand and shook his.  
  
Mush and I said our good-byes to Crutchy and continued down the street, Mush occasionally calling to some of his friends. As you neared newsie square, we heard shouts and someone blonde ran past us. Mush shook his head and smiled. "Jack's wreaking havoc again." He said,  
  
"Jack Kelly?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, Jack Kelly. Ya' eva' hoid a him?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"A course I hoid a him! The strike leader. Who ain't hoid a him?" I said.  
  
Mush laughed as we watching Jack run around the square, 10 or 15 newsies cheering him on. He raced across the street and over a few wooden crates. Something flew from his hand and his chasers picked it up and stalked after him. I realized, as one of them placed it on their head, that it was hat. Jack punched one of them in the face and they both ran off.  
  
"Hey Mush. Who's da goil?" He asked, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
"Jack dis 'ere is Stripe Conlon, Spot's twin sista." He told him.  
  
Jacks eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "Spot Conlon's sista eh? I bet she's no betta than her brudda!" Fury flicked across his face as he turned on his heel and walked grumbling away. I jogged up to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What do ya have against me brudda?" I demanded. Nobody talked about a Conlon like that. He pulled his hat up onto his head so I couldn't see his face.  
  
Jack turned around and through my hand off his arm. "Nobody takes a goil from Jack Kelly. Nobody ya hear!" With that he stormed off down the cobblestone street.  
  
"Come on Stripe, lets go see what Medda's up tah." Mush tugged lightly on my arm. Anger was welling up inside me. Spot was the biggest womanizer in all of New York, if not everywhere else. And he worries about me getting beat up, it seems that every guy in New York has a reason the beat up Spot.  
  
I sighed . "Aight Mush, lets go see Medda."  
  
- - -  
  
We arrived at the playhouse a few minutes later and Mush led me up the dark stairs to a balcony he said was reserved only for newsies. The music was blaring and a red-head swept around the stage. The music stopped and then started up again, this time a little more upbeat and catchier. Mush pushed aside a red curtain to reveal twenty singing newsies.  
  
"Aye Mush!" one of them yelled.  
  
"Where ya been buddy?"  
  
"Nice shiner!"  
  
"Who's da goil?"  
  
Mush introduced me to Racetrack, Snipeshooter, Skittery, and Specs. They all seemed friendly enough and we were having a great time. A very popular song came on and I saw a blonde newsie over on the side of the balcony closest to the stage. He knew all the words and swung down onto the side of the balcony while he was singing along. I realized suddenly, with a sinking in my gut, that he was beautiful. His perfect jaw line and sculpted cheekbones, floppy blonde hair with brown patch over his left eye. His smile seemed to sparkle from every point of his body and..  
  
"Stripe?" Mush said, shaking me a little.  
  
"Huh? Yeah?" I stammered, surfacing from my thoughts. I realized everyone was leaving. The show was over.  
  
"Everyone's gonna go back to da lodgin' house. Come on." We headed out through the same staircase we came in.  
  
- - -  
  
Back at the lodging house Mush showed me around a little. There were three floors all together. The top floor was were the bunks and bathrooms were. On the second floor there was only Kloppman's room and his desk that was filled with records. The third floor was a basement with some tables, chairs and couches.  
  
I was so exhausted by the time we walked out of the theatre, Mush had to carry me most of the way home. All the guys were heading downstairs to eat and just hang out. "Hey Mush, I'ma bit tired, so you care if I jus go crash in yer bunk while you hang out wit yer friends? Which bunk is yers?" I yawned.  
  
"Are ya' sure? It's da top third on da right. Night sweet face." He held my hand to his lips and kissed it softly as I yawned again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sweet face me ass." I shoved him playfully and turned to walk slowly up the stairs. I dropped my suspenders to my sides and stretched slightly. I was never one to wear girls clothing; dresses were not me. Besides, people bought more papes when I told them it was all I had.  
  
I walked into the bunkroom rubbing my eyes and absentmindedly climbed into Mush's bed, not realizing someone was watching me. I snuggled into the sheets that smelled just like Mush, a mixture of cigars and sweat. A yawn next to me caused me to open my eyes. A blonde boy with a brown eye patch was staring at me from the other bunk. My heart raced when I saw him, still as gorgeous as he was at Medda's. He was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake ya'?" His voice was smooth and velvety, confidence in all it's glory.  
  
I shook my head and sat up a little." No, no. Its ok, I was still awake." I felt like an idiot, unsure of myself and what I should say. Instead of closing my eyes and going back to sleep, I kept them open and watched him. He lay there with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He held his cigarette to his mouth and breathed slowly in. His lips pouted slightly and the gray smoke rose into the air.  
  
"Ya' know, I was watchin' ya' at Medda's." He commented with his eyes still on the ceiling.  
  
"Hmm…really..?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible even though I knew it wasn't working.  
  
"Yer not from around 'ere are ya'?" He asked as he rolled onto his side.  
  
"No, I'm from Brooklyn." I told him. "I don't really come 'round here that much. Me brudda is sorta overprotective."  
  
"Brooklyn, eh? Who's yer brudda?" His brown hat was now in his hands being turned in circles.  
  
"Spot Conlon." I said, suddenly wishing I hadn't told him. People usually stayed away from me after I said that.  
  
"Really? Yer Stripe then?" His one uncovered eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yup, tha's me. Sorry but I don't tink I caught yer name." The signature Conlon smirk rippled over my face.  
  
"Kid Blink, at yer service." He stuck his hand out towards my bunk and I extended mine, expecting a shake. Instead he brought my rough hand to his soft lips and brushed them against it. He lowered my hand but didn't let go. "Say Stripe, why don't ya' come ova 'ere so we can talk." He slid over on his bed. My heart raced as I climbed off Mush's bunk and onto his. We barely fit but I didn't care.  
  
Then, it happened. He kissed me. It was soft and innocent but then it was suddenly hard and lustful. After only a few seconds he broke away and looked at me. I stared back, pleading with my hungry eyes, more, more. After only a minute that seemed like an hour, I got up the nerve to kiss him. This time his hands started roaming. Work roughened fingers drew circles on my stomach, going higher with every touch. My shirt was halfway off when we heard a familiar voice at the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well. I go away for one day and ya runaway to loose yer virginity." The Brooklyn accent chided. I hastily pulled my shirt back down as Blink turned to see who it was. "Heya Blinky boy." He directed his attention back to me. "It figures ya'd choose the biggest womanizer in all a New York tah sleep wit Stripe." I sat up in the bunk.  
  
"Whatta ya' doin' 'ere Spot?"  
  
- - -  
  
A/N  
  
Thank you all for reading! Its my first Newsie fic so go easy on me, even though I could use some nice flames to keep warm! Thanx again and don't forget to review!  
  
~Lorelei 


	2. Feelings

Title: Tiger Stripes  
  
Author: Lorelei  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters like Spot Conlon or Jack Kelly. These characters belong to Disney. I do, however, own Stripe and any other unrecognizable characters.  
  
Responses to Reviews: EEE! I'm so excited!! Some of my favorite Newsie authors reviewed..and said it was good!! AHH! *faints*  
  
Fastdancr- Bows down the awesome author that is Fastdancr..lol..I love your story! But anyways.. thank you soooo much for the very very very kind review!! And I love page long reviews ;)  
  
Dreamcoat- Why I made Blink a womanizer? Well I dunno really..He just kinda came off like that to me..don't get me wrong, I love him to DEATH, he's gorgeous! But maybe the "a Saturday night with the mayor's daughter" just made me think that. I dunno, he's just so cute..*gushes*  
  
Haley- Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Singah- * falls over * AHH! I LOVE YOUR STORY!! EE! Thank you for reviewing and post more soon!!  
  
Duchess- Finally someone picked up on that!! (There's something else to be picked up on in the first chapter too.) Yeah I know that's Spot's title but there's gonna be two…and that causes some conflict and conflict makes things interesting…see where I'm going? I know it's a bit unrealistic but remember how taken she was with him? Geez..I'd sleep with Blink! LOL I'm joking. Yeah…I am sooo bad at grammar and sentence structure! Maybe you can beta read for me to help me out?  
  
Gypsy- Ah, your too kind to me Gypsy, too kind! LOL I like that line too!  
  
And the Irish song I used in this chapter is called "Sky Boat Song" and I found it at http://www.cs.hut.fi/~zaphod/irish/ . OK! On with the story!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Stripe Conlon get yer Irish arse ova' 'ere, we're goin' home." Spot crossed his arms in front of his plaid shirt. My head spun as I swung it from Spot's serious face to Blink's confused one. I lifted my legs over the side of the bunk, but turned back to Blink to lean in for one more kiss. Just as we got closer he pulled away and lifted his index finger to my lips.  
  
"Save it for next time." He whispered and winked with his good eye. I nodded slowly. It doesn't have anything to do with me, I thought, it's just because Spot is here. I walked slowly to the door. My slouching made my small figure seem even smaller. My long reddish-black hair hung in front of my face. Spot raked a hand through his blonde hair that was so much different from mine, even though we were twins. As I got to the doorway Spot placed a protective hand on my shoulder and attempted to turn me around. As we were walking away I turned for one last look at Blink. I don't know what I expected but I know that him smoking another cigarette and staring at the ceiling again wasn't it.  
  
I didn't have much time to dwell on it because Mush was coming straight at me. "Stripe! Where ya' going goil?" He grabbed my arm but Spot held my shoulders tight.  
  
"I'm leaving." I rubbed my head, attempting to rid it of this horrible headache I had acquired. Mush's jaw dropped.  
  
"But why?" He moaned. I laughed and raked my fingers through his curly mop.  
  
"It's not me choice. I'll see ya' when I can." He kissed my hand gently and Spot and I walked out into the chilly night.  
  
- - -  
  
"I can't believe ya' did that Spot!" I said when we were away from the lodging house. I collapsed where I was standing, I was too tired to keep walking. I hugged my knees to my chest as Spot sat down sighing next to me.  
  
"Look, it's not safe fer ya' to be so far away." He swung a lean, toned arm protectively around my shoulders. I wiggled a little under his familiar, but unexpected, brotherly touch.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I can take care a mehself. But Blink isn't da biggest womanizer in New York, you are!" Spot turned from me with that last statement. He twisted his key around it's chain and sighed.  
  
"I ain't no womanizer. I just like da goils." He shrugged. "But Blink, he's a womanizer. How long have you known him?" Now it was my turn to shrug. How long had I known him? "Exactly. 5 minutes? 10?" I got up from my seat on the street and paced in front of my brother.  
  
"Yeah, so? What ya gonna do about it Spot?" I said quietly.  
  
"I just don't tink that ya should go inta Manhattan wit out me anymore. There are some bad feelin's towards us Brookies." He said conclusively. "Lets go home, Tiger Stripes."  
  
I sighed, there was nothing I could do to change his mind. "Lets go, Leopard Spots."  
  
- - -  
  
A few weeks had swept by since I had gone to Manhattan. Not a minute passed without a thought of Blink flying across my mind. I saw him everywhere. A passing blonde, a brown patch of material, an ordinary pair of black scuffed shoes all reminded me of him. Mush came to visit once or twice and always avoided the topic by responding to my questions with "I dunno, he hasn't been round much." Just as I was about to try and forget about that gorgeous blonde, I got a surprise visit.  
  
It started out as any other September day, cool with a slight wind. Spot and I were controlling from our thrones on the pier. There was a hard poke in the small of my back. I swung around, ready to soak Headline for playing his tricks. An eye patched blonde with a finger to his lips greeted me with a small smile. "The warehouse." He whispered and disappeared. A little confused, I obeyed.  
  
"Leopard, I'm gonna go back to da warehouse for a bit. I'm kinda tired." I rose from my seat and turned to walk towards the warehouse, thoughts spinning in my head. Is he back because he feels bad? Is he here because he really wanted to see me again? Is he really a womanizer?  
  
I arrived at the warehouse without seeing any of the newsies. Just as I was about to go in the back door, the shadows in the alley way whispered at me. "Psst..ova 'ere." I looked around me to see if anyone was watching and slowly slipped into the shadows.  
  
There he was, crouched against the wall, grinning like a devil. I sat down in front of him, just so I could see his beautiful face up close. He took my hand and rubbed my tired fingers. "I..I just hadda see ya' again." He stammered. Just I was about to melt into a puddle on the cobblestones, I realized that that statement just proved that my brother was correct. I hardly knew him.  
  
I pulled away from him and stood up. "Ya' don't even know me. Yer just a player." I turned and walked back towards the warehouse. I stopped when I reached the door. The metal reflected Kid Blink, sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. My fingers barely touched the doorknob when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Please, jus' let me explain." I let him lead me back into the shadows, I knew that Spot would have both our heads if we were seen together. "I know….I know that I barely know ya', but..that kiss..was incredible." He paused, as if recalling the memory. "I know that my rep ain't that good but no goil has eva' made me feel so..hell I dunno. But you were different. It felt different when I kissed you, it was so pure..so good, it was better." He paused again, as if searching for the words. "I want tah change me ways, for you..and only you." I had no time to reply because his lips were then firmly planted over mine. I kissed back hungrily, until my lips were swollen from the sudden work out. We both broke away gasping and I looked him up and down.  
  
"I dunno Kid.. are you sure you can change?" I asked tentatively.  
  
His face was serious but a smiled curled itself on his full lips. "Ya' dunno how long its been since somebody called me that. I can change, I promise."  
  
I nodded slowly. "Aight." His face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. He grabbed my waist and swung my four-foot form around as I came to a sudden realization. "Oh no." I said as he set me on my feet again.  
  
His face looked panicky. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Its me brudda. He ain't gonna like dis." I sighed again, an action I had been doing a lot lately. I sunk onto the ground with my head in my hands. I felt so weak, powerless, and controlled. Kid knelt down beside me and brushed my long hair aside. I imagined how pathetic we must have looked, two filthy teenagers sitting in the shadows of an alleyway.  
  
- - -  
  
"Shh…you'll wake 'em!"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Spot's gonna soak dem both!"  
  
"Wit all dat goin' on in Harlem…Stripe an' Travis' second in command? Dis ain't gonna be pretty.."  
  
My eyelids fluttered open over my ice blue eyes. Night was falling slowly and I could barely make out a few familiar faces crowded around Blink and I. I elbowed Blink softly in the side to wake him up. Headline, Dice, Bridge, and others stared on in confusion. Their confusion quickly changed to fear as someone came striding towards us.  
  
His gold tipped cane was held in the air. "Aye, what's da ruckus ova 'ere?" I rubbed my head as the god of Brooklyn shoved his way through the steadily developing throng. There was a sharp intake of air next to me, as Kid woke all the way up and realized what had just happened.  
  
Spot's face erupted in a rage. Daggers flashed from his eyes and his teeth clenched. "Get…away…from….HER!" Spot rushed forward straight into Headline. Bridge and him held Spot back as he fought against their grips, spitting cusses and insults in Blink's direction. Kid stood and held his ground, never saying anything back. "Choose! Goddamit Stripe, its meh a him!"  
  
"Come on Spot, ya don't mean dat." Kid said slowly.  
  
"Yeah ya' bastard I do! She's gotsta choose!" He screamed.  
  
"Spot…are you sure bout dis? Yer jus' mad, ya' don't know what yer sayin'." I responded.  
  
"Fine! I knew ya'd rather be wit some playa then yer own kin! Get outta here an don't come back, ya' 'ere me? Yer not me sista! I disown you!" Spot yelled and turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
I watched as my last remaining family member turned his back and left me. Years of pent up frustration and emotion broke though as I collapsed sobbing into Blink's shirt. I couldn't be strong anymore. I had let my beloved sibling down. His retreating back faded into darkness as my wails continued. The cold cobblestones seemed to shake under me as my world was turned upside down.  
  
- - -  
  
Sometime during the night Kid Blink must have carried me to Manhattan because I woke up on his chest in his bunk. Sunlight was streaming though the windows and Kloppman was yelling in Jack's ear, something about him being mad. He walked past Kid's bunk and gaped, grabbing Blink from under me. "What did I say about da goils?" he insisted. Blink rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and swung an arm over Kloppman's shoulders as he started to explain about last night.  
  
I snuggled back into the sheets, I wasn't going to sell papers today. Tears ran down my face as I remembered the very first time Spot and I sold papers. We were ten and had just gotten off the boat from Ireland. We got our papers and basically ran all around Brooklyn screaming headlines at the top of our lungs. We've been Newsies ever since.  
  
Some blonde hair came into view as Kid pulled his pants on next to the bunk. As he zipped the fly he looked up at me sleepily. Tears streaked my pale, freckled skin as I stared back with my gray-blue eyes. I rolled onto my other side so he wouldn't see me cry.  
  
I felt his large hands rub my back. "Don cry. I don like ta see ya sad." I bit my lip but only more tears came. Kid poked me in the side and I rolled over to face him. He kissed my nose. "Ya don't gotta be so strong, ya know." I shrugged. "So are ya gonna come o' what?"  
  
"I dunno, I tink I'll jus' stay 'ere." He nodded and did something with his hands. "What's dat mean?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, ya mean dis?" He waved his hands around again. "It's sign language. I learned it after me eyesight started goin'. Guess I'se gots lucky dat it was only in one eye." He told me.  
  
"So what's it mean den?" I sat up on the bunk and tried to copy his motion.  
  
Blink rearranged my hands. "It means 'I love ya'."  
  
I signed it back to him and he left for another day of carrying the banner.  
  
- - -  
  
I slept on and off for a few more hours but finally decided to stop crying and get up. I was still wearing all my clothes from last night so I washed my face and put my hat on. My reflection stared at me from a dirty mirror. My hair was so red it was almost black and was sloppily cut just underneath my chin. Countless freckles dotted my nose and cheeks. My eyes were blue today, as opposed to the sometimes grayish look they had to them. Red lined the blue from all my tears.  
  
The sound of feeble steps and wood hitting wood slowly began back by the bunks. I walked slowly out to the bunkroom. Crutchy was sitting on the edge of his bunk, wincing from pain.  
  
"Crutchy? What's wrong?" I hurried over to him.  
  
"Heya Stripe." He said quietly, not sounding like the happy boy I had first met. "I ain't walkin' too good. It hurts."  
  
"'ere, lemme help ya." He leaned on me as I turned back the sheets of the rickety bunk. I helped him take his shoes and shirt off. Once he was settled in I sat on the edge. "Would ya like anything?" I stroked his sweating brow and realized he was running a fever.  
  
"No, I'm ok." He shivered.  
  
"I'll be right back. Try n' go ta sleep." I got up and hopped down the stairs to find Kloppman. He was reading at his desk and looked up when he heard me.  
  
"Hello Stripe." He said with kindness.  
  
"Good mornin' to ya. I need somethin' though. Crutchy's runnin' a fever and his legs botherin 'im. Do ya gots any heavy blankets?" I shifted my leg to and from each foot with anticipation. Kloppman disappeared behind a wall and returned with 3 brown wool blankets. I thanked him and shimmied back upstairs.  
  
Crutchy was shivering and writhing with pain on the bunk. "Stripe? That you?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's meh Crutchy. Stop movin' round so much." He lay still with I turned the sheets back. His white shirt was soaked with sweat. I rolled up one of the thick blankets and put it under his pained leg. I pulled the sheets back up to his chin and covered him with another blanket. He snuggled in, his young face looking even younger with the fever. I left and wet the cleanest towel I could find with cold water. I wrung it out so it was only damp and placed it lightly on his forehead.  
  
He smiled up at me. "Blink doesn't deserve ya Stripe." I shook my head.  
  
"I don deserve him." I said.  
  
"I saw him carryin' ya' in 'ere last night. Is everything alright?" His eyes showed concern but flames of fever lapped on his cheeks.  
  
"No, but ya' don' gotta worry bout it. Get some sleep." I bent down and kissed his eyelids. "Ya' gotta get betta." I stroked his cheek softly and recalled a song my mother used to sing to me and Spot back in Ireland.  
  
"Speed bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing.  
  
Onward, the sailors cry.  
  
Carry the lad that's born to be king.  
  
Over the sea to skye."  
  
Slowly, Crutchy drifted off to sleep. Not knowing what else to do I began cleaning the area around the bunks; straightening things, making un-made bunks, folding the cleaner clothing articles. I made a pile of the dirtiest ones so I could wash them later. A few times Crutchy stirred and I hurried over, not wanting him to think I deserted him. He never woke so I continued my cleaning.  
  
I moved into the bathroom area, which was by far the filthiest. I filled a large bathing bucket with water and soap and dropped in all the dirty clothes and towels. I scrubbed the mirrors and floors clean and arranged all the shaving items in neat piles on the counters. I washed all the clothes and laid them on the edges of the bunks of their owners to dry.  
  
- - -  
  
The day passed quickly and soon Blink was back from selling papers. I greeted him at the door with a huge smile, I was so glad he was back. He wanted to dump his money upstairs and nearly fainted with he saw the bunkroom.  
  
All the clothes had long since dried and were neatly folded on their owners bunks. Everything from the floors to ceiling sparkled. Every bed was made with not a wrinkle out of place.  
  
Kid picked me up and swung me around again like he had done last night. "Yer amazing." He exclaimed.  
  
"Shh!! You'll wake Crutchy!" I hissed and pointed across the room. Crutchy was still sound asleep in his bunk.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"He said his leg was botherin' 'im and he came back early. He was runnin' a fever this mornin' so, I'se been takin' care a him." Blink smiled wide and we headed downstairs to eat dinner and hang out with everyone else.  
  
After dinner all the newsies sat around downstairs, playing cards and talking about the days adventures. Kid and I decided to bring some bread up to Crutchy.  
  
I walked quietly over to Crutchy while Kid hung back a little bit, seeming unsure of what to do. I kneeled slowly by his bedside and removed the now dry towel from his forehead. After placing it on the floor I turned to watch his breathing. His chest fell in slow even breaths. I brushed his cheek lightly with the back on my hand and let him wake up slowly. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Heya Crutchy." I cooed. "I brought ya' somethin' ta eat."  
  
"Thanks Stripe." He sat up groggily while I broke a piece of the roll off and held it to him. He nibbled the edge a little.  
  
"How ya' feelin'?" I asked.  
  
"Tired. A lil' betta though." He shifted around and noticed Blink standing by the door. "Heya Blink, how ya' been?" He yawned.  
  
"I'm alright." He walked a little closer.  
  
"Eat up Crutchy. You'll never get betta if ya' don' eat." He ate a little faster and after his quick restroom break I put him back to bed.  
  
I rewet the towel and folded it back on his forehead. I tucked the sheets back around his chin and readjusted the blanket under his leg. By now Kid had finally come close enough so he was standing next to me. I kissed Crutchy's eyelids and whispered that he had to get better. Just as I was standing to go back downstairs, Crutchy called out.  
  
"Stripe? You didn't sing. Will you sing for me again?" His childlike eyes were wide with hope.  
  
"Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar.  
  
Thunder clouds rend the air.  
  
Baffled our foe's stand on the shore.  
  
Follow they will not dare."  
  
Just as I finished everyone was heading noisily up the stairs to turn in for the day.  
  
- - -  
  
A/N  
  
I know that this chapter is really long but my style is to kind of write only like 10 chapters as opposed to 20 but have them all be really long. Please review! I love you all..(sorry, I'm watching the Osbournes, the best show on earth!)  
  
~Lorelei 


	3. Why?

Title: Tiger Stripes  
  
Author: Lorelei  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters like Spot Conlon or Jack Kelly. These characters belong to Disney. I do, however, own Stripe and any other unrecognizable characters.  
  
A BIG thank you to Duchess for beta reading!!!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Racetrack and his buddies were shuffling noisily through the door to the bunkroom. After making sure Crutchy was still asleep I ran over to them.  
  
"Shuddup Race! Yer gonna wake Crutchy!" I whispered.  
  
"Ok, ok, Stripe. By da way, tomorrow yer goin' down in poker." He winked playfully.  
  
"Yeah, sure Race. Ya'll nevah beat me." I smirked.  
  
"Honey, are ya' comin' to bed?" Blink called laughing. I walked over smiling and then hit him upside his head.  
  
"If ya' wake Crutchy…" I warned. He laughed again. I pulled my hat off my head and threw it at him as I unbuttoned my flannel shirt to reveal a white one underneath. I stopped and looked up at him. He was so tall; he must be pushing six feet. That was nearly two feet more than me. His arms were as long as my legs as they reached out and plucked me easily off the ground. I think his first intention was to put me on the bunk but instead he changed his mind and held me up to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he broke away and swung me around. Catcalls erupted from all corners of the bunkroom. Blink rolled his eye and set me down on the bunk.  
  
Kid shimmied up onto the bunk as we tried to position ourselves so we could get some sleep. "What's yer real name?" He murmured when we were comfortable.  
  
"Teigue. Teigue Devlin." I replied yawning.  
  
"So Conlon ain't yer real last name?" He whispered sleepily.  
  
"Nope." I closed my eyes.  
  
"Then what's Spot's name?" He followed the question with a kiss on the ear.  
  
"Lorcan Devlin." I snuggled into him a little more and fell asleep before he could ask me anything else.  
  
- - -  
  
The next morning came much to quickly. "Blink! Stripe! Up an' at 'em!" Kloppman yelled. "Skittery! Boots! Specs!"  
  
Everyone rose slowly, stretching and yawning. I opened my eyes finally and sat up. I had been lying between Blink's legs, my head on his left thigh. After all of Kloppman's yelling he was still sound asleep. I smiled and crept up his chest slowly. A sharp blow of air from my pouted lips caused his eyes to pop open. I giggled at my childish joke as he smiled slightly.  
  
In a matter of minutes everyone was dressed and ready, except Crutchy, who would be staying home. I was planning to sell a few papers and then go back to the lodging house to check on him. We skipped down the streets, taking in the morning city air. Blink and I stayed mostly to ourselves, holding hands and generally flirting our asses off with each other.  
  
The line for papers was long and we waited for almost a half of an hour to get them. I only got 20 and Kid got 50. We were walking out of the gates when a short, stocky figure approached us.  
  
"Blink. Yer needed in Harlem." He in a monotone voice.  
  
"What is it now Oliver?" Kid asked rolling his head on his shoulders. He swung his arm back around my waist.  
  
"Travis said he'd explain when ya got there." He said. Blink sighed and rubbed his head.  
  
"I'll be dere ta night, and not a second earlier." Kid replied.  
  
"Blink, Travis needs ya now. You know dat." The way he looked at him made me think that Blink knew something he wasn't saying.  
  
"My GOD! Can't he take care a anythin' on his own?" Kid shook his head and then turned to me frowning. "I guess I'se gotta go. Ya' stay 'ere an take care a things. I'll be back soon." He bent down and kissed my forehead gently.  
  
"Are ya sure ya gotta go? I mean, can't someone go in yer place?" I was so close to begging it must have been pathetic. I played with the opening of his shirt. "I'll make it worth yer while." I whispered. The allure didn't last long because I burst out laughing a second later.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll be back real soon, I promise." With that he kissed me again slowly and walked off down the street with Travis' am-bastard.  
  
- - -  
  
The day passed quickly as I shuffled around Manhattan selling my papes. Soon I was back at the lodging house kneeling by Crutchy's bedside. His fever had broken just an hour before and he was sitting up in bed, bright eyed and awake.  
  
"So where's Blink?" He asked curiously.  
  
I twisted a piece of cloth around my finger." Well...uh... he hadda go ta Harlem for a while. He'll be back soon." I missed him already.  
  
"Oh." He said. Something in his eyes told me he was worried.  
  
"Whatsa matta Crutchy?" I asked.  
  
"It's nothin'. I guess I'm just a lil' worried bout this war 'tween Brooklyn an' Harlem." He shrugged.  
  
"Brooklyn? Whas' goin' on?" I asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"Oh it's nothin'. Just a lil' misunderstandin'. So how's Blink treatin' ya?" He changed the subject hastily. I did my best to push thoughts of Spot out of my head and respond without sounding too worried.  
  
"I don' tink he could treat meh much betta." I smiled as thoughts of him flooded my mind. Crutchy muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out. "'Scuse me?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothin'."  
  
- - -  
  
Night fell quickly and all the boys were back at the lodging house. A ragged bunch, their leader had left for Santa Fe the day before I had gotten here. Crutchy was walking again and we assembled downstairs for the evening rounds of eating, storytelling, and poker. I was beating Racetrack in our second game.  
  
"I told ya' you'd neva beat meh." I said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said. "So how's Blink been to ya'?"  
  
"I've neva been happier." I stated smiling but wondering why he had asked me the same question as Crutchy.  
  
Race cocked his head to the side and sighed a little. "Are ya' sure?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be sure?" I asked, crinkling my eyebrows.  
  
"Oh…well…I dunno." He stammered and laid his cards on the table. "Pay up."  
  
I sighed and laid my cards on the table. "I don' tink so Race." He rolled his eyes and slapped 10 cents on the table.  
  
Then Racetrack did something very out of character. He reached over and took my hand, softly turning it in his. He looked up at me with big brown eyes that seemed to probe into my soul. "Sometimes things aren't what dey seem." He said quietly and broke away.  
  
"What's wrong Race?" I breathed.  
  
He looked at me and stood up. He turned away slowly and strode calmly over to talk to Skittery.  
  
- - -  
  
Night passed slowly. I awoke several times in a cold sweat but never recalling the nightmare I must have had. Each time my eyes snapped open I was alone on the bunk that seemed too large for me. I shivered in the darkness, Blink's body no longer there to keep me warm. I felt so lonely and wept long into the night.  
  
As Kloppman made his usual rounds I realized he was not alone as I slowly opened my puffy eyes. "KID!" I screamed and leapt off the bunk into his arms.  
  
He hugged me close and put his face in my hair softly. I snuggled into his chest sighing. "I missed ya'." I whispered so quietly that it was barely louder than the wind blowing in the night. I felt his lips form a small smile.  
  
"Aye lovers. Theres is papes ta be sold." Racetrack slapped me on the back, his face oddly serious and worried.  
  
"Aye Race," I teased, mimicking his voice. "Ya go sell some fer meh den!" I winked. He attempted a laugh, failed, and walked out the door.  
  
"Let's stay 'ere taday." Kid said. "I din' sleep last night."  
  
"Neither did I. " I said quietly and Blink looked down at me.  
  
"Ya' okay? " He rubbed my shoulders slowly while the room emptied around us.  
  
"Yeah." I whispered, toying with the edge of his tattered eye patch. "Jus' missed ya'."  
  
"Hey," Kid said, his face brightening with his idea, "Lets go downstairs an' sleep on da couches. Those is a lot bigga den dese bunks."  
  
"Good idea." I kissed his forehead lightly as I turned to gather a few pillows and blankets.  
  
- - -  
  
We cuddled together on the couch downstairs, positioning and repositioning ourselves until we were comfortable. Finally, after much moving around, we found a place we liked. "Tell me more." Blink said softly.  
  
"'Bout what?' I asked.  
  
"Where ya' came from, yer family."  
  
"Deres not much ta tell. Me an' Spot came ova 'ere from Ireland when we was...eight I tink. I don' really memba what happened to meh parents. I know I got anudda brudda but I don' know where he is." I told him, half lying. I do remember what happened to my parents but I don't know where my other brother is.  
  
Blink stroked my hair gently. "Do ya miss Ireland?" He asked quietly.  
  
I shrugged slightly. "A little. I tink Spot misses it more though."  
  
"Really? Why's dat?" His voice raised a little.  
  
"Well, I dunno. He loved it dere, then again, so did I. He had so many friends and dey used ta run around speaking nothin but Gaelic all day long. It was home." I sighed slowly, remembering the good times with my brother back in our homeland.  
  
"He has friends 'ere, don't he?" Blink said.  
  
"A course he does! But its not da same ya know? He was practically born wit dese guys in Ireland an' den he came 'ere where he lost dat bond an' had ta build new ones. It was 'ard." I informed him as I ran my fingers up and down his chest.  
  
He sighed and kissed my neck slowly. His fingers ran through my hair as he tipped my chin towards the heavens and showered my neck with another string of kisses. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Fer what?" I asked and crinkled my eyebrows.  
  
"Dat ya' had ta leave all dat. Why did ya leave anyways?" He threw in as an afterthought.  
  
I shrugged and rolled onto him so I straddled his chest. I bent forward and stared into his one visible eye, something I had done so many times when Spot was sorry we had to leave too. "Its not yer fault. Its not anyone's fault." I said firmly, attempting to make myself believe these things I had just said. Deep down I knew it had to be SOMEONES fault. But who?  
  
Instead of responding Kid crept his hand up to my freckled cheek and brushed the back of his hand against it. I brought my hand up to his and slowly wove my fingers through his while I brought them down to my lips. I kissed them softly and he smiled at me sheepishly. I locked both my eyes with his eye and I knew that I had given myself up to him. I could never go back to Spot now.  
  
Blink rolled over so he was on top of me. His lips met mine as his hand snaked up my shirt. I nibbled his bottom lip and I felt him smile.  
  
Seconds turned to minutes ; minutes to hours. Shirts fell off, as did pants and anything else that happened to be on our bodies. Moans were exchanged. Kisses were given and received. Fingers danced and tongues played. Hair was tousled as it was brushed carelessly aside. Giggles erupted every so often. I loved life almost as much as I loved Kid Blink.  
  
- - -  
  
Darkness crept through the high, small, rectangular windows as we lay on the couch, gasping for breath. Kid lay next to me smiling a smile so infectious that I started to giggle.  
  
He smiled at me and rose to his feet, slowly pulling on his pants and collapsing back onto the couch. Not wanting to get fully dressed again I grabbed his shirt, threw it on my shoulders, and buttoned it. Footsteps echoed above us and Kid yawned again. "Wanna go upstairs?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure." He said and we headed arm in arm through the door.  
  
Manhattan newsies filtered through the front door chattering and laughing. I leaned against the wall and rolled back the sleeves on the long shirt. It hung loosely on my small body and went past my mid-thighs. The way the guys looked at Blink and I, I could tell that they knew. Smiling eyes that walked past accompanied nudges with attached whispers. Racetrack sprinted up to me and grasped my free arm. Blink held on tight. "I'll be right back." I assured him and kissed his chin softly.  
  
Racetrack led me to the other side of the room while Kid laughed at one of Mush's crazy jokes. "Ya' didn't." He said simply.  
  
"Didn't what?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Ya'…ya'…ya' slept wit 'im!" His eyes went wide with disbelief.  
  
"Maybe." I said and readjusted Kid's striped shirt.  
  
Race stomped around angrily. "I can't believe ya did dat Stripe!" He said. "He doesn't love ya'!"  
  
"How would ya' know Race? Huh?" I asked with my anger rising.  
  
"Because he told me! He's using ya' ta get ta Spot! Don't ya see Stripe? Dats why he hadda go ta Harlem…Travis wanted black mail against Spot and Blink is using ya ta get the information!" he screamed.  
  
"Liar." I hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Never." He whispered back.  
  
I sunk onto the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last three days. I hastily pulled the shirt back over me cursing at myself for wearing it. The memories of the past few days jogged in my head. It all made sense. That's why he asked what my real name was, and never said his real name. That's why he wanted to know where I came from, and never told me where he was from. I suddenly felt dirty and scratched at the worn shirt I wore over my naked body. Racetrack put his arms around me. I was too upset to even cry.  
  
"Stripe? What's wrong?" Blink asked with worry on his face. I noticed Crutchy standing in the doorframe with a pained look on all his childish features.  
  
I stood up swiftly and readied to punch him square in his good eye. My arm swung up but before I could connect it with my target Racetrack's fingers closed around my wrist.  
  
I attempted to throw myself at Blink but Race's arms were tightly wrapped around my waist. "Cheat! Asshole! You fuckin' son of a bitch! Ya tink I wouldn't find out?! What the fuck is wrong wit you?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I hate you!" I finished and stormed downstairs.  
  
I dressed in my clothes and threw his shirt across the room. I stomped back upstairs and out the wide double doors. I ran down Duane Street and turned a corner. I kept running until I got to the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
The bridge loomed ahead of me in the darkness as two words appeared in my head. I can't. I couldn't go back to Brooklyn. Spot would never let me. For the first time in almost five years I thought of my other older brother, Liam. I wondered where he was. He used to have strong arms, I remembered. He was dark, like Race and like me. Liam and I both looked like our mother, dark and small. Spot, on the other hand, looked just like Dad, light and broad. I collapsed sobbing on the cobblestones.  
  
A carriage flew wildly down the street, heading straight at me. I looked up and screamed. "Move!" The man in the carriage yelled. Grief and fear froze my body so I sat there motionless. 2 lean arms hooked under my shoulders as I was pulled out of the way just in time. They seemed so familiar. My savior threw me hastily on the side of the road.  
  
I turned just in time to see the golden tip of a cane disappear into an alley.  
  
- - -  
  
A/N  
  
Blah blah...you know the drill, thanx for reading please review.  
  
Here's a pronunciation guide for the names:  
  
Teigue- Tige (tiger without the r)  
  
Lorcan- Lor-can (just how it looks)  
  
Liam- Lee-am  
  
Devlin- Dev-Lin (Just how it looks)  
  
Ok, thank you!  
  
~Lorelei 


	4. Hello and Goodbye

Title: Tiger Stripes  
  
Author: Lorelei  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters like Spot Conlon or Jack Kelly. These characters belong to Disney. I do, however, own Stripe and any other unrecognizable characters.  
  
The song used in this chappie is called Long Before Your Time and I got it from http://www.cs.hut.fi/~zaphod/irish/  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
I stared in wonder at the glinting gold I had just seen. The thought that it might be Spot clicked in my head and I sprinted to the corner that the cane had just disappeared around. The alley was deserted. My heart sunk lower than the ground below me and rain started to fall from the sky. Great, I thought dismally, even God is crying for me.  
  
Moans of someone sick could be heard behind me and I turned on my heels quickly. A blonde boy who looked to be about seventeen was vomiting into the street. My maternal instinct overruled my better judgment and I hurried over to the sick boy.  
  
"Hello," I cooed softly as he continued to retch into the dirt, "are ya' alright?" He lifted his head and I spotted the cowboy hat slung around his neck. "Jack." I whispered softly. He turned the last minute to throw up the remains of whatever he had eaten into the road.  
  
"Come on Kelly, we gotta get ya' home." I held out my hand and he reluctantly let me support him as we trudged away in the enveloping darkness.  
  
- - -  
  
I kicked open the large front doors of the lodging house and dragged Jack inside. The front hall was abandoned and shouts could be heard from downstairs. Trying to be as discrete about Jack's "condition" as possible and trying not to come into contact with Blink, I didn't bother to go and ask for help. I managed to drag his limp form up the stairs and into the bunkroom. I hastily asked which bunk was his and he lifted his arm just enough to point. I sat him on the bunk beneath, gently removing his shirt and shoes. After settling him in his bunk I quickly washed his reeking shirt. I hung it on the side of the bunk and Jack looked at me with heavy eyes.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Shh…go ta' sleep." I said putting a finger to my lips to prove my point. He closed his eyes. I kissed his cheek and hurried out the door to the bunk room.  
  
Ten shocked faces greeted me on the stairs. Cursing at myself for not using the fire escape, I attempted to push my way through the throng and out the door without seeing Blink. Unfortunately Lady Luck was not as kind as I had hoped.  
  
He was coming up the stairs with Racetrack. The word traitor flicked through my mind as I realized that Race seemed to be comforting him. I over heard "Don' worry," but I could never be sure. Blink lifted his head and breathed in sharply.  I muttered a pathetic 'excuse me' and tried to push between them. Blink's strong hand found it's way to my shoulder and did not let me walk any further.  
  
"Please…jus' let me explain." He said quietly.  
  
"No," I said firmly, "I already let ya' explain once, ya' lost yer chance."  
  
I tried to shake his hand off my shoulder but his grip just tightened. With little force he swung me around to face him. "Please," he pleaded.  
  
I paused before answering him. My eyes wandered over his face and body, trying to pin-point what I had seen in him. Was it the way his clothes hung on his body? Was it the eye patch? Or was it just the fact that he was someone I wasn't supposed to be with, someone dangerous, exotic almost? A single tear fell down my cheek.  
  
"No." I whispered with defiance and swept out into darknight.  
  
- - -  
  
About half a mile down Duane street, I started to feel like someone was watching me. I could feel their hard gaze on my back and I could sense their presence behind me. My feet placed themselves methodically in front of one another but I never seemed to go fast enough. After a few blocks someone stepped on the heel of my shoe and I swung around with my hands up.  
  
"'Scuse me sweet face," a boy a little older than me wearing a pink shirt said.  
  
"Stop followin' me." I said and sat down on the side of the building.  
  
The boy had a look of surprise on his face, as if he didn't expect me to act like that. His thin lips curled into a smile as he sat down next to me. "Ya' know," he said, "I was gonna try an' rob ya', but I like ya',so I ain't gonna." I watched the rain fall in sheets in front of me as I registered what he said.  
  
"Uh…well t'anks, I guess." I said as I lifted my face and let the rain splash it clean.  
  
"So what's a pretty lil' goil like ya' doin' out 'ere in da rain at dis time a night?" He said, almost rambling.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Well shouldn't ya' be getting' home?" he asked. "I could walk ya' if ya' like," he added shyly.  
  
"Dat's real nice a ya' but I don' have a home." I said slowly and sighed.  
  
The boy bit his lip, something I had always found sexy when Headline used to do it. "Dat's too bad. I have an extry bed if ya'd like."  
  
I smiled. "T'anks."  
  
As we got up to go'home', I realized I didn't know this mystery boy's name. I asked him and he smiled.  
  
"Geez, I guess I ain't very good wit da ladies if I din' even introduce me self. I'se Oscar Delancey." He stuck on his hand and we shook.  
  
"You'se very good wit da ladies; ya certainly charmed me," I smiled and he blushed slightly,"I'se Stripe Conlon."  
  
He smiled but I realized the moment's hesitation; the name sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
We walked on through the rain and I pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and placed it in my mouth. My nerves were teetering on the edge and I realized I hadn't had a smoke in two days, unless you counted the occasional puff from one of Blink's. I exhaled softly and heard Oscar chuckle softly beside me.  
  
"Yer really somethin'." He proclaimed.  
  
I laughed. We were now in front of the distribution office gates. "Come on." He said waving his hand. He pushed open the tall green gates and locked them after us. I followed behind him as we tip-toed to the door. It opened slowly and creaked on the old hinges. "If Uncle Weas' catches me, he'll have me ass fer breakin' curfew." He whispered. I laughed softly as we shuffled down the stairs next to the door.  
  
Oscar led me into an old room with a large printing press in the center. He apologized for how filthy it was and he blushed a beet red. I assured him I didn't mind and he took my hand while he opened a door to another room. The room was dark and had two empty beds. Oscar walked to the window and opened it a little. I sat down on the edge of one of the beds, the silence screaming in my ears. He continued to stare out the window and into the moonlight while I played with a strand of my hair.  
  
"Well," he said absentmindedly, "We betta' get some rest."  
  
"Yeah…" I took off my hat and shoes. As Oscar took his shirt off I realized we were both soaked."Oscar," I said quietly, "Could I barrow a shirt? I'se soaked."  
  
He watched as I unbuttoned my navy blue shirt and blushed when our eyes met. Turning quickly he threw a dry one at me. I put it on and curled up on the bed.  
  
I was asleep before I could realize how awkward silence can be.  
  
- - -  
  
I awoke the next morning to a rowdy bunch of voices that sounded oddly familiar. I sat up rubbing my eyes and wondering where I was. Remembering last night I swung my legs over the edge of the bunk and stretched. Oscar's bed was empty so, not bothering to get fully dressed, I went upstairs.  
  
I found Oscar at the top of the stairs smoking a cigarette. "Mornin' sunshine." He greeted me cheerfully.  
  
"Mornin'," I said sleepily.  
  
"50 papes please," A familiar voice said behind me.  
  
I whipped my head around just in time to see Racetrack at the window to the Distribution Office purchasing his daily papers. "Stripe!" He said, extremely surprised. "Whatta ya doin' 'ere?"  
  
Everything might have had a chance of turning out okay, but of course that chance soon shattered.  
  
"Whatta ya tink?" Oscar demanded as he strode over to wear I was standing, wearing his shirt. He kissed my cheek lightly.  
  
Racetrack's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his frown drooped down his dark face. He shook his head and turned with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
No, I thought as I watched his retreating back. My angel, my dark little angel. The first true friend I had ever had. Come back sweet angel.  
  
I whipped around and smacked Oscar across the face. Blood spurted from his nose as he demanded,"What was dat for?'  
  
"For makin' it look like I slept wit ya'!" I yelled and stormed back downstairs to get dressed.  
  
- - -  
  
I sold my papers quickly and sat in Central Park shivering. The temperature had dropped drastically and it was cold for a September day. My breath came out in puffs as I pondered where I would sleep tonight.  
  
"Stripe! 'Ey Stripe!"  
  
Mush sprinted up to me and put his hands on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. "Mush!" I said and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Crutchy… sick…again…need… yer… help…" He managed to get out in between ragged breaths.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno." He stammered.  
  
"Well then why are we standin' 'ere? Lets go!" I said as Mush and I sprinted to the Lodging House.  
  
- - -  
  
The tone at the lodging house was somber as everyone sat on the stairs in front of the bunkroom. "Watch it! Comin' tru!" Mush yelled and the younger newsies scattered.  
  
The bunk room was empty except for Crutchy, Jack, and Blink. Crutchy was writhing on his bunk as Jack and Blink watched in horror. "Ok!" I said loudly and clapped my hands."Jack I need blankets from Kloppman. Blink get a damp towel." They stood there staring at me. "Go!"  
  
As the boys ran my errands I hurried over to Crutchy. I finally got him to stop moving about and laid the damp towel on his forehead. I tucked the blankets around him. "NO!" He screamed, "Get dem away!" He scratched his chest furiously.  
  
"What's wrong wit him?" Jack asked worriedly.  
  
"He's hallucinating." I whispered with a sigh.  
  
"Is dat bad?" He asked nervously. His hands retied his bandana for the hundredth time.  
  
"'Fraid so." I said. "Why don't you guys go outside an' have a smoke or somethin'?" I suggested, hoping it would get their minds off of Crutchy.  
  
The boys left and Crutchy quieted down. He seemed not to be hallucinating anymore and drifted in and out of sleep for a few minutes.  
  
"Stripe?" He said weakly.  
  
"Heya Crutchy," I said and took his hand.  
  
"Will ya do me a favor? Tell all da guys dat I'se gonna see dem latah and until den I'll miss'em." He finished slowly. Crutchy's breaths became slow and shallow.  
  
"What…whatta ya mean Crutchy?" I stuttered.  
  
"Sing Stripe. Sing." He said wearily.  
  
"You ask me why I look so sad on this bright summer day,  
  
Or why the tears are in my eyes and I seem so far away.  
  
Well sit yourself beside me here and put your hand in mine,  
  
And I'll tell of someone I loved long, long before your time."  
  
I sang as Crutchy's thin chest rose and fell with much difficulty. A moment later his chest fell and stayed where it was. No Crutchy! I wanted to scream but no words emerged from my dry mouth. The little boy I had taken care of was dead.  
  
- - -  
  
The  boys took the news relatively well but the tone at the Lodging house remained somber for the next few days. Many visitors stopped by and I met Medda and someone I hadn't see for many years.  
  
He stopped by two weeks days after Crutchy had passed away. I had stayed at the Lodging House but kept my distance from Blink.  Kloppman let him in and treated him like an old friend. My gosh, I thought, he has changed so much since the last time I had seen him, eight years ago.  
  
"Heya Denton!" Jack greeted him cheerfully. I looked at the man, confused. This wasn't 'Denton'.  
  
"Have ya met Stripe?" Jack swung his arm around me and pushed me forward.  
  
"Teigue? Is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Liam?"  
  
- - -  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry I took so long to update guys, too much has been going on. Please review… and flames are welcome!  
  
~Tiger 


	5. Romeo And Juliet

Title: Tiger Stripes  
  
Author: Lorelei  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters like Spot Conlon or Jack Kelly. These characters belong to Disney. I do, however, own Stripe and any other unrecognizable characters.  
  
Thank you to Duchess for beta reading!  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"What are you doing here?" Liam asked me. Instead of answering I ran to him and threw my arms around him.  
  
"Uh…" Jack cleared his throught as we embraced, "Do you guys know each otha?"  
  
"He's my brudda." I said slowly. He smiled down at me. "Look at ya', Mister Richie Rich! What happened to ya Liam?"  
  
"'Scuse me again, but ain't yer name Bryan Denton?" Jack asked.  
  
"Like you, Mister Kelly, I also go by a different name." He said, "I changed it when I got my job at the newspaper. My real name is Liam Bryan Devlin."  
  
"Has Spot seen ya?" I asked, rather randomly.  
  
"Yes, during the strike." He told me.  
  
"Why din' he say anyting to me?" I wondered aloud. Liam shrugged and wandered to a nearby chair. I jumped into his lap and hugged him like I used to do when I was little. "Why do ya tink he din' tell me?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Lorcan is funny like that sometimes."  
  
- - -  
  
The day went by so fast and soon night was falling on the city. Something had been bothering me for a while and I knew it was time I told someone. Of course I figured Blink should be the first to know.  
  
I dragged him away from the poker game as everyone watched with stunned faces. I had refused to talk to him the whole time I had been back at the Lodging House. We mutually decided that the fire escape would be the best place to talk and we crawled out the window.  
  
"What's so private dat we hadda come all da way out 'ere?" He asked quietly. "Ya usually like ta talk downstairs."  
  
"Blink…" I started, but stopped. He made a face like he had been slapped.  
  
"I guess its really ova huh? Ya always used ta call me Kid." He looked down.  
  
My heart melted but I soon remebered what he had done to me. "Blink, I'se pregnant." I spat out. His eyebrows rose so much it looked like he had no forehead.  
  
"Are ya' sure?" He asked and I nodded. "But we only did it once!"  
  
"Yeah…" I said slowly and rubbed my head. The dead silence hung between us like an early morning fog.  
  
"How old are ya'?" He asked nervously. He chooses now to ask that, I thought and fought the urge to roll my eyes.  
  
"16." I replied and it came out a lot more bitter than I had wanted. He shifted uneasily and looked down at me.  
  
"I'se so sorry. Yer to young fer dis. I don't know what else ta say." He lit up a cigarette and I backed away from him.  
  
"Don't smoke neah me; its bad for da baby." He put it out hastily and sighed. " I can't believe dis Blink, ya use me and den I have to have yer baby!" I sunk against the building, feeling disgusted with myself.  
  
He rubbed his head and sat down next to me. "I know dat ya' don't wanna hear dis but I love you. Yeah, it started out like dat but it didn't end like dat. Dat day in Brooklyn I meant everyting I said to ya. I'm so sorry Stripe. I really am." He kissed my forehead softly and I let him swing his arm around my shoulders. I shivered in the cool October air and he pulled me closer.  
  
"Ya swear dat ya mean it?" I asked dreamily as I watched an orange sun slide behind pink clouds.  
  
"Every woid." He kissed my head again.  
  
"Tell me bout yerself." I said and he sighed.  
  
"Let's see…My real name is Romeo Capinsky. I was boin in Virginia and me parents died when I was young. I'se 18 now. Dats bout it." He finished shrugging. I giggled. "Whats so funny?" He demanded.  
  
"Yer real name is Romeo?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Dats what all da goils call ya."  
  
"Yer lying!"  
  
"Nope!" I said and started a new fit of giggles. This time Romeo joined in.  
  
- - -  
  
The next day Kid Blink and I decided to make the announcement. Racetrack had decided to cook an itailian dinner for everyone so we were glad they were all together at once. We pushed together all the poker tables and dragged over couches, armchairs, and anything else we could sit on. The boys knew something was up when Blink kept making a fuss that I should sit down and relax instead of helping arrange the furniture. Mush and Specs were in the middle of a heated disscussion when Blink interupted.  
  
"Hey! Can I have everyone's attention?" He squeezed my hand.  
  
"I'm tellin ya! Da chair is blue!" Mush yelled.  
  
"No it's not Mush! It's green!" Specs said.  
  
"Shuddup!" Kid yelled. Mush and Specs went quiet and shrunk back in their seats. "Stripe an' I have an announcement ta make." Everyone leaned forward in their chairs, wondering what we were going to say. "Stripe is gonna have a baby!"  
  
The reactions were not what I thought they would be. Mush fainted, Boots fell out of his chair, Jack's eyes popped out of his head, Skittery started laughing uncontrollably (why I do not know), and Race started taking bets on how early the baby would come. After all this was done everyone congradulated us and Race brought out a cake.  
  
- - -  
  
Weeks past and I gradually gained wieght and spent time with my older brother. He told me about the strike I did not attend since Spot had made me stay in Brooklyn. We talked about memories back in Ireland and what we had done since we had seperated on the docks, eight years ago. I was at his apartment one day when someone banged on the door.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming!" Liam yelled as he strode across the room to the door. The person at the door contiued to hit it like they were trying to break it down. Liam flung open the door and caught Mush in mid-punch.  
  
"Is Stripe 'ere?" Mush asked hurridly.  
  
"Yeah Mush she's right …" Before he could finish what he was saying Mush was across the room and next to my chair. "There." He finished but no one was paying attention.  
  
"I saw a bunch a guys from Harlem goin' inta Brooklyn and they had clubs and knives." He lifted his arm to show a long red cut. "I tried ta stop dem but I couldn't."  
  
Panic spread through my body as I rose from the place I had been sitting all day. I was three months along and starting to show. My shirt was untucked and my belly pressed agianst the buttons. I looked very large for only three months.  
  
"Lets go to da Lodging House." I said and waddled to the door.  
  
- - -  
  
Back at the Lodging House things were tense. Kid was pacing nervously in the front hall. "What's wrong?" I demanded with my hands on my curvy hips.  
  
"Travis said dat dey decided not ta attack!" His hands shook with anger. "He lied! No wonda he wanted all da immagrants! He was trainin' em!"  
  
I sighed inwardly. "Okay everyone!" I said clapping my hands, "I need all da best fightas ta go an' help. Make sure ya bring knives and whateva else ya got. Boots, yer cousin is in da Bronx, go an ask her ta help. Jack an' Kid, stay behind." I said as everyone headed out the door. "Jack, go find Spot an' keep him out of da fighting. When it's over bring him back 'ere." Jack ran out the door and I turned to Blink. He flashed me an impish smile and I laughed. "I want ya ta bring Travis back 'ere." I told him.  
  
He looked at me for a while before answering. "Why?"  
  
"Becaws'." I said and smirked.  
  
- - -  
  
I sat in an overstuffed armchair twidiling my thumbs. I should be out there, I thought, annoyed with my lack of ability to help my brother. I bounced up and down, trying to relieve my body of the extra energy. Some of the newsboys came back hurt or just too tired to keep fighting. It was dark when they all returned, Travis and Spot in tow.  
  
"Whadda ya' want Stripe?" Travis and Spot both demanded in stereo, then they both scowled.  
  
"It's nice ta see ya' too Spot." I whispered, losing my nerve. "Travis is here becaws he is a lying… dirty… bastard." I said louder, kicking Travis in the stomach while Blink held him in place. "Yer here ta finish him off, Spot." I concluded, tossing my brass knuckles across the room to him. Spot looked at me before slipping them over his bony fingers and I wondered what he thought about me being pregnant. Slut passed through my mind but I ignored it as I saw his fist connect with Travis' sculpted cheek. Travis' head swung and he yelled in pain. Spot brought his arm back and swung upward, connecting his fist with the bottom of Travis' chin. It was not his best, but it did the trick. Travis crumpled to the ground. We threw him out the door and everyone cheered.  
  
- - -  
  
Dinner folllowed, as did poker, marbles, and just about anything you could place bets on. I tried to get near Spot but he made that very difficult by getting up when I sat near him or smoking when I walked over. I got sick of it.  
  
"Lorcan Connor Devlin I need ta talk ta ya outside…now!" I yelled and stormed from the room. A few minutes later Spot joined me outside.  
  
"Whatta ya' what?" He growled. I noticed that his nostrils flared up when he was annoyed.  
  
"Come on Lor, please fergive me." I pleaded.  
  
"Why? So ya' can just run off wit someone else an' get pregnant again? No way. If yer gonna act like dat den stay away from me Little Sis." He said.  
  
"Ok, ok. I know I messed up. Don't ya tink dat I know dat I'se too young fer dis? I wish dis neva happened! Why would I do it again?" I argued.  
  
Spot stood there, staring. His eyes were a cold frozen gray and he looked like he aged three years instead of three months. I shivered in the cold and pulled my shirt around me.  
  
"I's goin' inside. It's too cold out 'ere." I said and turned to leave. Remebering the date I added, "Merry Christmas, Leopard."  
  
I was inside before I could hear him whisper, "Merry Christmas, Tiger."  
  
- - -  
  
The holidays passed merrily enough. Kid and I stayed at Bryan's (he prefers that now) apartment Christmas Eve and I felt like I was back in Ireland all over again. When we got home that night Race had cooked one of his famous Italian meals andwe even went to church.  
  
The winter whipped by in a blurry of snow and headlines. Soon it was March, then April, and finally May.  
  
The air was warm and thick while I sat in Bryan's apartment reading though the most recent pape. We talked like usual and he listened while I complained about the awful state my back was in from carrying all this wieght on my stomach. I had a bad back to begin with from being curled strange in the womb. Spot, being the pushy little thing that he is, took most of the space so I developed into a small baby, as opposed to the bigger thing I was supposed to be. I felt a pressing in my lower belly and jumped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Nothin'." I said. Then it happened again. "Okay, what's goin' on?" I wondered aloud and stood up. Water ran down my legs.  
  
Bryan covered his mouth in shock and quickly told me, "I think your going to have the baby."  
  
I gasped and shook my head. "I ain't supposed ta have the baby yet! I'm gonna lose da bet!" I said and my inner Racetrack sighed. There was more pressing and it started to hurt. "AH!" I yelled, " Go get Kid!"  
  
- - -  
  
Bryan got back in a few minutes with Kid, Race, Mush, Specs, a little Irish girl I never met before, and a curly haired boy I never met before.  
  
I was on the floor and the girl was shouting orders to me… in gaelic! I was too stunned to ask about it and besides, I had other things on my mind right now. "Push!" She yelled.  
  
So I pushed… and pushed… and pushed. Finally I was somewhat relieved and excited when she exclaimed, "It's a goil!" She placed the baby girl in my arms. "Whats her name?" She asked.  
  
"Juliet." I said and winked at Blink. The girl took the baby from me to wash her off and I laid, exhausted on the floor when there was a fimilar pressing again. "What's goin on?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"It tink yer gonna have more den one." She said.  
  
- - -  
  
A/N  
  
Aren't you guys so proud of me that I updated this soon? I know it's short but A LOT of stuff happened. Ok REVIEW!! Flames will be used to toast marshmellows and myabe if your nice I'll give you one ;).  
  
~Tiger 


	6. The End

Title: Tiger Stripes  
  
Author: Lorelei  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters like Spot Conlon or Jack Kelly. These characters belong to Disney. I do, however, own Stripe and any other unrecognizable characters.  
  
- - -  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"I'm what?!?" I screamed and squeezed Kid's hand even more.  
  
"Ouch." He yelped and I loosened a little.  
  
"Well," the girl said, "Ya tink dat yer dat big and yer only gonna have one?" She shook her head and gave Juliet to Romeo. She cooed happily in his strong arms.  
  
"AH!" I yelled with pain.  
  
"Push!" the girl said.  
  
After another hour of breathing exercises and yelling (both mostly done by Kid) we had a beautiful baby boy. "Name?" she said and I thought a while.  
  
"Ahvel." I said softly. "AH!"  
  
"What?" Everyone said and turned to look at me.  
  
"Deres anudda one!" I grabbed most of Blink's arm and pulled him down on top of me. He made a strange sound as he fell and demanded what I was doing. "What does it look like I'se doin? I'se havin' your babies!" He shut up after that.  
  
A million pushes later a tiny little thing was handed to me. It was another boy, but he was so small I could almost hold him in the palm of my hand. Red fuzz littered the top of his head and he waved his tiny fists at me. "Evan." I whispered and giggled when he laughed.  
  
"He's adorable." The girl said. "I'm Half-Pint by da way." Racetrack walked over and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead lightly and she laughed. I raised my eyebrows at him and he smiled.  
  
I looked across the room from my spot on the floor where Romeo held Juliet and Ahvel. I cradled tiny Evan in my arms as he fell asleep. He has Blink's nose, I thought.  
  
The door to the apartment crashed open and the King of Brooklyn looked around wildly. I sat up and Evan started to cry. "Shh…" I whispered and he quieted, but only a little. "What do ya want Spot?" I hissed as I cradled the small child. Kid whispered little things to Juliet and Ahvel as he held them against his chest.  
  
"I came ta see my niece or nephew." He said quietly. Headline and Dice stood behind him like bodyguards.  
  
"Two nephews, one niece." I told him. His jaw dropped.  
  
"Can I see 'em?" He asked, sounding kind of shy. I stood up and wobbled a little, my body still exhausted from the birthings.  
  
"Dis is Evan." I told him, holding out the cooing baby. He took him from me gently, rocked him, and returned him to my arms. Kid walked over and handed him Juliet. Spot rocked him and gave him to Blink. The same was done with Ahvel.  
  
"Dere all beautiful Tiegue." He said, still sounding shy.  
  
"Tanks, but I tink dey got dere fadda's looks." I said and winked at Kid Blink. He smiled as he handed Ahvel to a boy with curly hair. "Sorry if dis seems rude," I said, "but I would like ta know whose holdin' my child."  
  
"Oh dats just Davey." Specs said.  
  
"I'm DAVID Jacobs." He said, accenting the 'David', "Jack's selling partner."  
  
"Don't worry Tiegue, he's harmless." Bryan said laughing and David made a face. I noticed something strange about the way they acted around each other but I couldn't quite figure out what was different. They looked like they were… in love. I shrugged it off, thinking that I was just tired and seeing things.  
  
Headline knelt next to me while Evan waved around his tiny fists.  
  
- - -  
  
Blink and I cuddled together on the fire escape, watching the sun set after a long exhausting day. Screams from our children floated out the window and we heard Half-Pint exclaim, "Stop pullin' my hair!"  
  
"Must be Evan." I said and yawned.  
  
Kid laughed and snuggled his face into my hair. "He takes aftah his mudda."  
  
I smiled. "Romeo?" I said after a little while had passed. I paused and fiddled with the bottom button on my shirt, that was now too big for me. "Will ya' marry me?"  
  
Kid Blink gasped a little. I looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He sighed. "I'se ain't ready fer marriage yet. And you'se only 16!" he said and rubbed his head absentmindedly.  
  
"I know but—"  
  
"I'se sowwy." He said and entered the Lodging House. Juliet's screams were soon hushed and I pictured Kid holding her and Evan. Nearby, Uncle Racetrack made gurgling noises that were more directed at Half-Pint than Ahvel, who had recently been dubbed the 'quiet one'.  
  
Blink stuck his head back out the window and handed me a screaming Evan. "You'se da only one who can keep 'im quiet." He said and ducked back inside.  
  
I cradled the tiny newborn newsie in my small arms and tried to imagine what I had done wrong. Someone sat next to me as I stared into the distance. Evan grabbed my finger as I tried to pinpoint what was wrong with me. I thought I made him happy. Why didn't he want to marry me?  
  
"Penny fer yer t'oughts." A voice said next to me.  
  
A little surprised I looked next to me to see who it was. Evan cooed and drifted off to dreamland. "Heya Jack." I whispered and averted my gaze back across the star dotted sky.  
  
"Okay, I give. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nuddin." I mumbled.  
  
He swung his arm around my shoulders. "I asked Blink ta marry me." I blurted out.  
  
"Congratulations! So why ain't ya excited?"  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"Oh no… aww Stripe I'se sowwy."  
  
I shrugged a little. "So what's up wit Davey an' Bryan?"  
  
"Oh...they's courtin'." He said and giggled.  
  
I laughed, a little curious about how two men can love each other but I let the thought pass in through one ear and out the other.  
  
"So… tell me bout Santa Fe." I said and leaned against him, glad he was here to keep me warm.  
  
Jack took his vest off and together we wrapped it around Evan as he went on to explain about the cool air and beautiful sunrises. His voice lifted and he told me about the ranch he had lived on with his grandparents for a summer when he was small.  
  
"I have a train ticket fer tamarrah." He said suddenly.  
  
"Are ya' really gonna go dis tiome?" I said and thought about the time I had found him drunk when he was supposed to be in Santa Fe.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
I yawned. "Come on," Jack said, "Let's go insiode."  
  
Before I could ask him why he couldn't go to Santa Fe, he dragged me inside.  
  
- - -  
  
Inside, I looked around before walking over to Mush's bunk. I felt Blink's eyes burn holes on my back as I made my way across the crowded bunk room. "Heya Mush, how's it rollin'?" I said as I neared the boy's bunk.  
  
"Preddy good Stripe. How's da youngin's?" He responded as he turned the sheets back.  
  
"Dey's just foine. How's Hades?" I said and smiled when he blushed. He really had a thing for this new girl.  
  
"Beautiful." His eyes sparkled.  
  
"I gots somethin' ta ask you." I said before I could stop myself.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If uh… somethin' were ta happen ta me, could ya make sure da kids have a good life. Dat dey always have anuff ta eat and shit like dat." I shuffled my feet around and felt stupid.  
  
His smile was huge. "Of course!" He gave me a huge hug.  
  
- - -  
  
The night past as I laid my head on Blink's chest and listened to him breath. I wanted to remember everything about him because the lord only knows when I would be back. When I was sure everyone was asleep I crept out of bed and over to Jack's bunk. After much fishing through his pathetic amount of belongings I found what I was looking for. One ticket for a train to Santa Fe.  
  
As the turned the piece of paper over in my hands I tip-toed throughout the room, touching various newsie's heads and kissing others. I paused when I reached the makeshift crib that held my three gorgeous children. I kissed each one slowly and a single tear fell onto Evan's arm. "Goodbye." I whispered and my voice cracked. "I love you."  
  
At the door to the bunkroom I turned on my heel for a quick look around. For a second I thought I saw someone standing in the shadows. A curly haired boy with a crutch grinned and waved at me. Comforted and self- assured, I waved back and stepped out the door.  
  
- - -  
  
THE END  
  
- - -  
  
Hehe.. review! 


End file.
